Johnny and Sylvia
by spicygurl
Summary: One of my many ideas on the events that happened between Johnny and Sylvia. Includes Steve's speech! I have more like these! **THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION** I posted the wrong one by mistake.


**This is a re-write! Why didn't anyone tell me the other one didn't make sense??? Well anyway, here it is; Johnny and Sylvia-the corrected version!**

**A/N: This is story about the time Sylvia started hanging out with Johnny. This is one of the many**

**thing I think happened during that time. Don't like, don't read! No flames!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own The Outsiders, or any of the characters.**

Ponyboy POV

Johnny is definitely my best friend. He was the only one in the gang, outside of my family, that I could actually talk to. Two-Bit, was way too immature to talk to. Steve hated me. He thought I was a 'tag-a-long'. Dally was so real he scared me. The combination of white-blond hair, and hard blue eyes, told everyone he didn't like to play games. That just left me with Johnny, and I wasn't complaining. Dally, once again was put into the cooler. No surprise there. Well, not to us. Sylvia though, she was

Dally's girlfriend, had no clue. She came to our house one day looking for Dallas.

"What's up kid?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I said. "Dally's not here, he's in the cooler."

"What? And he didn't tell me?" She screamed at me. Damn, that girl can _yell_.

"Yeah. He won't be out for a few weeks."

"Well, what did he do _this _time?" I heard her mumble to herself.

"I'm not sure, I think Johnny knows though. Come in." I stepped out of the way, opening the door wider, allowing her to walk in. "Follow me." I said walking past her into the living room. I saw Johnny and I was about to ask him to fill Sylvia in, but she took it upon her self.

"Hey, Johnny, is it?" She said. I didn't quite like how she was looking at him. Like she was going to pounce on him any minute.

Johnny jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name, as he often did when being called by an unfamiliar voice. "Yeah." He said.

She walked over too him, allowing me to look at her for the first time since she got here. She wore glossy black high-heels, a really short denim skirt that just barely covered enough skin to actually be a skirt, and a top that didn't cover her belly button. I knew if I was her father, she wouldn't have walked out of the house. I hate seeing girls dressed like that, it truly disgusted me to the next degree.

"Do you know why Dallas is in the cooler?" She said. Her voice was thick with something, but I didn't know what.

"H-he got caught stealing a car." Johnny stammered a bit and I really wondered why.

"That's it?" She asked.

Johnny nodded. She leaned in closer and whispered something in his ear. Johnny's face turned red, and he shook his head.

Sylvia giggled. "Hey, Kid, can I hang out with y'all for a spell?"

"Sure, if you wanna." I said to her, and she took a seat next to Johnny, leaving no visible space between

them. I sat in the arm chair on the other side of Johnny.

Sylvia wouldn't stay still for 5 minutes. She was very distracting. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her rest her head on Johnny's shoulder. Johnny was trying his best to ignore her. Then, she put her hand on his thigh and kept moving it up and down. I could tell Johnny was _very _uncomfortable, because he kept trying to cross his legs, and then all of a sudden, he needed a pillow. I really wasn't sure what was going on, but I'm sure it has something to do with puberty and maturation. Whatever.

But, the weirdest thing she did was, when she got up and spread Johnny's legs apart. She sat down in between them and let her head rest on his inner thigh. I was worried for Johnny, if she got any closer she'd hit _something _important, and your not supposed to let anybody touch _that_.

"S-sylvia, I need to go-go to the bathroom." Johnny stammered, his face was beet-red.

Sylvia smiled evilly, and said, "Alright, Johnny." Then she winked at him. She moved over, allowing Johnny to shoot up, and run full-speed to the bathroom.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

She laughed. "Don't worry about it, kid, your too young to understand." We were quiet, and then we heard some sounds from the bathroom. I was furious, she made Johnny cry.

"Why'd you make Johnny cry?" I asked, getting mad. She laughed and I got up and walked to the bathroom. I leaned in and put my ear to the door. "Johnny?" I called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm f-fine." He sounded strained.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" He sighed, and then the toilet flushed and the sink turned on.

I went back to the living room, and scowled at Sylvia. How dare she make Johnny cry like that! She saw me and asked if me and Johnny wanted to go to the movies with her. Of course I wanted to go, so I forgot about my anger and screamed 'yes'.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Later we were at the movies. I sat on Johnny's left and Sylvia was on his right. Johnny had a big tub of popcorn in his lap that Sylvia insisted he hold. She reached her hand in like every 20 seconds. So the popcorn supply was decreasing quickly. Soon she has to reach so far into the tub, Johnny twitched. I suggested that I take the tub instead. But when he handed it to me, I missed and dropped it all over the floor.

Sylvia didn't seem to notice and she reached back into Johnny's lap for more popcorn. Johnny jerked into his seat and made a squeaking noise in the back of his throat. She didn't find it, so she withdrew her hand and tested her her luck again. Johnny almost jumped, as she grabbed at his manhood for the second time. I was getting mad. NOBODY is supposed to touch _that _no matter what! My mother always made sure that we knew that. It was the most important rule she gave us to follow. Well, that and not bring home babies.

Right as I was about to say something, the movie ended and she was up getting ready to leave. Sylvia immediately grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him towards the gate we slipped under. They half ran, leaving me to find my own way through the sea of people. I stood up on my tip-toes to try and see over the mass of people. I finally spotted them by the concession stand, Sylvia was grinning at Johnny evilly. She was pulling him away pretty quickly, if I didn't hurry, they would leave me here.

I kicked it into high gear, and plowed through the crowd. When I finally reached the concession stand, they were gone. I sighed and began walking again.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" Someone called. I stopped and turned around to see...

Soda, followed by none other than Steve Randle.

"Hey." I said, halfheartedly. I got back up on my tip-toes, and began looking again.

"Whatcha lookin' for kid?" Steve asked. I knew he didn't care,and was only talking to me because I was Soda's kid brother, but I didn't want to be rude and ignore him, so I answered.

"I'm looking for Johnny. Sylvia took him and ran off without me."

Steve's eyes flared and he looked more angry than ever. "She did WHAT?! Which way, Kid?"

I pointed in the direction I had seen them walking. "That way... I think."

"You sure?" He was already walking away from Soda and I, so it really didn't matter if I was sure or not at this point. Me and Soda were walking on Steve's heels as he stormed away. Soon, Steve started into a sprint. We took off after him. In the distance we saw Sylvia's and Johnny's outlines, sitting on a wooden fence. We got closer and saw that they were kissing.

"And what the FUCK do you think your doing?" Steve yelled at Sylvia. Johnny jumped and turned white. Sylvia, however did not seem phased.

"What does it look like?" She asked.

"It looks like, your sucking your _boyfriend's _best friend's face!" Steve had no patients for Sylvia, whatsoever. When Dally was in the cooler about 7 months ago, Sylvia had cheated on him. Dally didn't seem to mind, it bothered Steve more than it bothered Dallas that was for sure. Sylvia rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "God, Steve why don't you go off with Evie and get-"

"Listen to me, you little whore!" Steve yelled, taking a step toward her. "You try any of your tricks on Johnny again and I'll personally beat the tar outta you! Don't think I won't cuz your a girl!" Steve took another step toward her and he got down to her eye level. "Got it, slut?"

I was hiding behind Soda and Johnny was trying to hide in his jean jacket. I know greasers ain't supposed to be afraid of anything, but Steve could be scary. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Sylvia was scared herself.

Sylvia popped up, and went to slap Steve, but he caught her hand an inch from his face. He shook his head. "Do NOT test me!"

Her face turned red and she yelled, "You filthy Greaser!"

"Takes one to know one." Steve said, dropping her hand. She walked away angrily.

She was about 3 and a half feet away, when she yelled,"AND DON'T CALL ME A-" She didn't have time to finish before she fell smack on her face. We all tried to hold in our laughter, well all except Steve.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" Steve yelled through roars of laughter.

Sylvia screamed and started walking again, this time more carefully. We couldn't help it, we all busted out into fits of laughter.

When we all quieted eventually. "Johnny, come here." Steve said. Johnny smartly followed him. They walked ahead of us, and Soda and I talked about this and that. We arrived at Steve's car and climbed in.

Johnny and I sat quietly in the back, while Steve and Soda sat in the front, refusing to shut up. I asked Johnny what him and Steve talked about and he said it was nothing. I wasn't gonna push, cuz he wasn't gonna tell.

We finally got to our house and we got out. We were heading inside, but Johnny chose to stay out on the porch. He looked deep in thought, so I decided to leave him alone. I walked inside and sat next to Soda on the couch.

Johnny POV

I was sitting out on the Curtis's porch, thinking about tonight's events.

When Steve caught me and Sylvia, I almost had a heart attack. I just want to clear it up right now, s_he_ kissed _me_. Don't get me wrong, any 16 year old boy would be happy to kiss Sylvia(including me) but she was still my idols girlfriend. Steve took it upon himself to explain that to me.

"_Listen, Johnny, I don't mean to be rude, but you have to understand that girls like Sylvia can get you in a lot of trouble." Steve said. I knew he was mad and I knew he wanted to yell at me, but I also knew he didn't have the heart to. Nobody in the gang did. They referred to me as the 'gang's pet'. It bothered me, but it wasn't as bad as being the 'gang's baby' like Ponyboy, so I didn't complain._

"_I know girls like her can be tempting and all, but messing with them now will hurt you in the future. I mean,if your looking for a good lay, then you're up the right alley, but you really got to be careful not to do that in the open." I felt my cheeks burn, and I knew I was red._

"_Not only can you get caught if your out here in the open plowing the broad, but what would happen if she gets pregnant and her boyfriend isn't the father?" My face felt like it was on fire! I never intended__ doing Sylvia!_

_He looked at me and smiled. "Just be careful, Kid." He patted me on the back twice and got into the_

_car._

"_Johnny. Johnny, what did Steve say?" Ponyboy asked. I wouldn't dare repeat a word from Steve's speech to young, gentle, innocent, naïve Ponyboy, so I told him it was nothing._

I sighed and laid down in the old wooden porch,looking up at the holes in the roof. Just then the door opened, and out stepped Ponyboy.

"You alright, Johnny Cade?" He asked. I don't like when people used my last name. My last name belonged to my 'father', however, it was better than that pansy ass name 'Johnnycake' they came up with a year ago.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I answered.

He blushed. "Can I ask you something, Johnny? It's personal and you don't have to answer if you don't want to.

"Go ahead." What else is there to lose.

"Did you like kissing her?" Pony asked.

"Um...well, yeah I guess."

"EWWWWWWW! Girls are GROSS!" He yelled and ran back into the house, making vomiting sounds.

I chuckled, and felt bad for him. He would get over it soon, and he would have the same problem, even sooner with those looks.

"Hey, Johnnycake." I groaned inwardly at that cursed name.

"What's up, Soda?" I asked.

"Nothing. Look, I just wanna say that, everything Steve said back there, he didn't mean it to be mean, he was just trying to protect you. I'm sure you heard about what Dally did to the last guy Sylvia was messing around with."

I shuddered. I was there when Dally did that to him,but nevertheless, I nodded.

"Yeah. So don't be mad a him, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." I said.

He began to walk away, back into the house, but stopped short of the door. "Hey, don't tell anyone I said this but, nice catch Johnny." He winked at me and walked in the house. When the door opened, I could still here Ponyboy screaming, "Ewwwwwww! Girls are GROSS!"

**Did you like the edited version? Better than the first? REVIEW!!!**


End file.
